Going Camping
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: The kids of Anubis house go camping. Just a fun little story. A bit of Fabina, bit of a Mick/Mara/Jerome love triangle, and a bit of Amber/Alfie. Enjoy!
1. Announcement

**A/N: Hey people! This story just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it! And I don't own anything. **

It was Thursday night, and the residents of Anubis house were scoffing down some of Trudy's roast chicken & potatoes.

"Kids, I have an announcement to make!" Trudy beamed. Everyone waited with anticipation.

"This weekend, we're all going camping!" Trudy announced. Excited cheers and smiles erupted in the room. Jerome high-fived Alfie, Nina and Fabian grinned at each other. Everyone was excited... except Amber.

"Camping? I've never been camping! Does it mean getting your clothes dirty?" she asked worriedly. The house burst into laughter.

"Yes, Amber. It means getting your clothes dirty. But don't worry, it'll be fun!" Nina assured.

"Is Victor ok with it Trudy?" Mara asked.

"Oh yes, he insisted on getting you all out in the fresh air! We leave tomorrow after dinner!" Trudy explained. Fabian leaned over to Nina.

"What about Sibuna?" he whispered.

"I guess it'll have to be on hold for a few days" Nina replied. Fabian nodded.

"How much stuff do I have to bring to camping?" Amber asked.

"Will we put up our own tents?" Alfie questioned.

"What are we actually going to DO there?" Patricia demanded.

"Alright, calm down! Amber, you only need to bring a backpack with a change of clothes, yes Alfie, you will put up your own tent, and Patricia, I am organizing some activities" Trudy explained. Amber, Alfie and Patricia nodded.

"Right, now you all better go and organize what you're going to take, and get all your homework done" Trudy said. Everyone left the dining table with an excited smile on their faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_*Later on that night*_

"Nina, what am I supposed to take to camping?" Amber asked, searching through her wardrobe.

"Um, just something old or your worst clothing" Nina replied.

"WHAT? I have neither of those things!" Amber exclaimed.

"You have nothing old?" Nina asked.

"Of course not! I bought everything I own this year. I don't want to be seen in something that was sooo last year!" Amber explained. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, how about your worst clothes?" Nina asked.

"Well of course I have nothing _bad_, silly!" Amber replied, rolling her eyes at Nina's foolishness.

"Here. Just take some track pants, a sweatshirt and trainers. That's what I'm taking" Nina said, grabbing those items out of Amber's wardrobe.

"Oh, and by the way. Don't take your hair straightener or any make-up. You won't need it" Nina explained. Amber had a disappointed look on her face as she got out her sparkly pink backpack. This camp was going to be a bit of a challenge for Amber...

**A/N: And chapter 1...end. Hope you enjoyed! Please please review, I hope I kept everyone true to their characters so far... next chapter up Tuesday or Wednesday!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


	2. Out in the bushes

**A/N: Hey guys I am so so so sorry for not updating earlier! It's been really busy with schoolwork, as it was the last few weeks of term. But now I'm on holidays so I can write! And yesterday was my birthday! :D ANYWAY, on with the story!**

* * *

The sound of dead leaves crunching was heard as the 8 Anubis kids and Trudy walked through the forest. Alfie and Jerome were at the front of the group with Trudy, very excited. Mick and Mara were in the middle, and Nina, Fabian and Patricia were towards the back. Amber was very far behind, groaning with every step.

"Hurry up, you lot! We've got a lot of setting up to do and its getting dark!" Trudy called behind to the group.

"But _why _do we have to go camping out here in the icky bushes! So far I've slipped in mud, wacked into a tree and had a squirrel chase after me! And I don't know if I can carry this bag any longer!" Amber complained. Camping was definitely not her thing.

"Oh, calm down whiney. It won't be that bad" Jerome smirked as Amber glared at him.

"Ah, this spot should be good! Everyone, you can stop walking now" Trudy exclaimed as they walked into a big clearing.

"Oh thank _goodness! _I am _so_ tired already! Patricia, set up our tent" Amber ordered.

"No way! You're helping me!" Patricia exclaimed. Now she thought sharing a tent with Amber wouldn't be such a good idea. Amber grumbled and went over to help her.

"Nina, want to help me set up our tent?" Mara asked. She was excited to share with Nina, because she didn't know her so well and now was her chance.

"Sure! I went camping heaps of times in America. It's easy setting up tents!" Nina said as she went over to Mara.

"Alright kids, how about our first activity? A competition in setting up tents! The first ones to finish and do it properly won't have to help cook tonight!" Trudy exclaimed. Everyone started to set up their tents. Jerome was sharing with Fabian, Mick was with Alfie, Nina with Mara and Patricia with Amber. Trudy made sure everyone was sharing with someone they didn't know too well, so they could get to know each other better.

So far, Amber and Patricia's tent-setting-up was not going too well.

"Amber, put that peg over there!" Patricia instructed.

"Over where? Wait- WHOA!" Amber exclaimed. She had gotten herself tangled in the tent material and had fallen over.

"Amber what are you doing? Get out of there!" Patricia said as she tried untangling Amber, but ended up getting tangled too. They weren't really going to win the competition.

_Meanwhile..._

Mara and Nina were flying. They were almost finished; they just needed to put their sleeping bags inside. Jerome was pretty much letting Fabian do all the work, and Alfie and Mick were arguing over how it should look.

"I'm telling you it goes like this!" Mick was saying.

"Oh, come on dude! Why can't we make it look like an alien spaceship? It would be so cool!" Alfie argued.

"But that's not how it's supposed to be set up! Just go with this, ok?" Mick said.

"Fine, have it your way. But spaceships are much cooler!" Alfie said as he picked up some pegs.

Trudy had finished her tent and was walking around, seeing how everybody was doing.

"Good work, Alfie and Mick. You're getting there!" she said to the boys and walked to the next tent.

"Looking good, Fabian! Jerome, are you helping?" Trudy looked at Jerome.

"Oh yes Trudy. See, I did most of the start, and I am much too tired to possibly help anymore. It's Fabian's turn now" he lied with a charming grin. Fabian scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jerome hadn't helped at all, and he was getting away with it.

"Ok then, carry on" Trudy said and moved on to the girls.

"Nina, Mara, your tent looks wonderful! You just might win!" Trudy smiled and walked on.

"Oh, goodness girls! What is going on?" Trudy asked as she came across Amber and Patricia, still tangled in their tent. She rushed over to help them untangle.

"Trudy, it's too hard. I don't like camping, can I go back home?" Amber whined.

"Oh, Amber. The fun has barely started! You'll get used to it" Trudy assured. She finally got the girls out of the tent.

"Come on, I'll help you if you like" Trudy offered. The girls set to work under Trudy's guidance. Soon enough, they were getting the hang of it. Trudy walked away to have a look at everyone else's tents. Sure enough, Mara and Nina won as they were the first done.

* * *

_*In the tent after dinner*_

"So, Mara, we haven't been really close have we?" Nina said.

"No, we haven't. I'd like to get to know you better! What are your hobbies, favourites?" Mara asked.

"Um, I guess writing, reading, favourites... food would be burgers, colour is purple, and animal is a cat. What about you?" Nina said.

"Well, I know it sounds nerdy, but reading, writing and studying, food is Trudy's roast beef and mashed potatoes, colour is purple and green, and animal would be a rabbit" Mara answered.

"Cool!" Nina smiled.

"Hey, um, Nina? Can I have some advice?" Mara asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure! What is it you need?" Nina asked.

"Well... you know how I'm with Mick right?" Mara asked. Nina nodded.

"Lately I've been feeling that... I don't really like him as much as I did before. I think I'm starting to have feelings... for someone else" Mara explained. Nina raised her eyebrows.

"Really? So you need my advice on...?" Nina trailed off.

"On what I should do. Do I ditch Mick and go for J... um, the other guy, or do I stay with Mick? And what if the other guy doesn't like me back?" Mara questioned.

"Hmm. Do you mind if I ask who this 'other guy' is? It's ok if you don't want me to know" Nina asked.

"Well... he is in our house" Mara replied.

"Ok that narrows it down to four, minus Mick that's three. Ok well what I can tell you is this. If it's Alfie, you probably won't have a chance because he's head-over-heels for Amber. If it's Fabian... well no offence or anything but I'm pretty sure he likes me... and if it's Jerome, you will probably have a chance. He's the biggest flirt in the house, and I think he might like you anyway. With Mick, it's up to you. If you really like this guy, then maybe you should dump Mick. If you're not sure, maybe stay with Mick until you're sure the guy likes you back. I'm not so sure because I'm no boy expert! I hope that helps!" Nina advised.

"Thank you so much Nina!" Mara thanked and gave Nina a hug.

"Oh it's cool!" Nina said.

"We should probably get some rest, Trudy will have us doing all sorts of activities tomorrow" Mara said.

"Definitely, goodnight Mara!" Nina said.

"Goodnight" Mara replied, and they lay down to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 2! Hope it was satisfying because I was a little stuck with this chapter. I'm not so sure if it was good enough but anyway... next chapter there should be a lot more action & romance! I'll update sooner I promise. Please review it means a lot!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime**


	3. A Prank, A War and A Story

**A/N: Ok before you get the guns and kill me... I'm SO sorry! I broke my promise :(. And the sad thing is, I don't have a reasonable excuse... but now I'm on holidays so I can finally update! And to make up for it I've made this chapter super long :) And also HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :) Anyway be glad I've updated and read on!**

* * *

In the darkness of midnight, outside in the cool air, under the stars, eight teens and one house mother slept. Well, almost eight teens. Three of them were not sound asleep. Nina was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, having terrible thoughts about Sarah and Rufus, and confused ones about her feelings for Fabian. Her mind was too busy to fall asleep.

On the other hand, Jerome and Alfie had crawled quietly out of their tents and met behind a few bushes, preparing the greatest prank in camping history.

"Ready?" Jerome barely whispered. Alfie grinned.

"Ready!" he whispered. He silently counted backwards from three before pressing the big red button on his remote control.

*BEEP*, *BEEP*, *BEEP*

Jerome and Alfie watched as lights started flashing. Smoke filled the air, and all that was heard was a strange beeping sound. Inside Nina & Mara's tent, Nina sat bolt upright. She gently shook Mara, who looked just as scared as she did. Outside they started to hear strange noises, like...like aliens. Nina thought she heard "Nina" in the alien noises.

"What was that?" she asked, terrified.

"What was what? The noises?" Mara clarified.

"Yeah... thought I heard my name" Nina said. Mara shrugged and opened the zipper of the tent to peek outside. Patricia and Amber had already gotten out of their tent, flashing their torches around to see what was going on.

"Mara! Come out here! And Nina too!" Amber called. Soon Mara and Nina had scrambled out of their tent, and Trudy, Mick and Fabian had come out too. Trudy quickly did a head count.

"Where are Jerome and Alfie?" Trudy worriedly demanded. Everyone looked at Fabian and Mick.

"They're not in the tents..." Mick trailed off. Patricia realised that if those two were missing, something had to be up.

"Wait a second. If both Jerome and Alfie are missing, 'The pranksters', Don't you think this is one of their stupid pranks?" Patricia said.

"Of course, who would've thought? How could we be so stupid?" Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Jerome, Alfie, this isn't funny! Come out right now!" Trudy called. Everybody waited for a sound, a sign...well, other than the alien noises and the lights that were still flashing.

But no sound came. No signal. Wherever Jerome and Alfie were, they were keeping it quiet.

"Guys it's NOT funny come out please!" Amber demanded. Still, they heard nothing.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mara asked.

"Hear what?" Nina enquired.

"That scream. It sounds like they're in trouble!" Mara replied.

"What scream? Mara, you're hearing things" Mick told her.

"I am NOT! I swear I just heard a scream that sounded like Alfie! It's coming from behind those bushes!" Mara pointed in the direction that Jerome and Alfie were hiding before.

"I'll go take a look" Patricia announced, and she made her way over to the bushes.

"HA-HA-huh?" Patricia exclaimed as she pulled back the bushes. Jerome and Alfie were nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the others and shook her head.

"Wait, what's that?" Amber pointed into the distance. They looked, and they could see something tied to a tree. It looked like Alfie.

"ALFIE!" Trudy screamed and started to run towards him, with everyone following. They reached Alfie, who was tied to a tree with rope covering his mouth. Fabian and Trudy helped to untie him.

"Alfie what happened?" Nina asked.

"It was the aliens! They tied me up and they got Jerome! They headed back towards the school!" Alfie explained.

"Oh, poor Jerome!" Mara exclaimed.

"You actually believe this joke?" Mick asked her.

"Guys, I'm not lying. Why else would I be tied up? The aliens got Jerome and they went back to the school!" Alfie protested.

"We better hurry before anything happens!" Trudy started to make her way to the school.

"I'll stay here and guard our campsite. You know, just in case the aliens come back!" Alfie stated and began to head back to the campsite. Everybody followed Trudy, except for Patricia.

"You know, I don't think I believe much of your story, so I'm staying with you" she said firmly and followed Alfie.

"No, no...You should, um, go and find Jerome with the others! I'll look after things, promise!" Alfie said to her.

"And what if Jerome isn't there? We all go off while you steal our things? I don't think so" Patricia declared.

"But..." Alfie began.

"But nothing, now move it!" Patricia ordered. Alfie grumbled and trudged along back to the campsite with her. When they got there, who did they see?  
"Jerome! What are you doing?" Patricia demanded. Jerome was back at the campsite, and he was beginning to undo one of the tents. Amber and Patricia's one, in fact.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Where's everyone else?" Jerome asked.

"I knew it! I knew it was a prank! You two are so in trouble" Patricia said.

"It was all his fault! He made me!" Alfie pointed to Jerome.

"Oh, sure! Just blame me for everything! We're all in this together, aren't we? Now how about we clean up and act like nothing ever happened" Jerome suggested.

"OR, you can run back to everyone else and apologize for interrupting our sleep!" Patricia exclaimed and pushed them both in the direction of the school. Alfie and Jerome knew they had been defeated, so they moved slowly towards the school. Patricia began to clean up and fix everything. _'This could take all night' _she thought.

* * *

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Everybody was extremely mad at Jerome and Alfie. Trudy was so ticked off that she wasn't letting them participate in the day's activities.

"Oh come on, Trudy! It was only a joke! Can't you take a little fun?" Jerome complained.

"FUN? You ruined my beauty sleep, and now my eyes are all red and I have black circles under them! Even worse, I wasn't allowed to bring make-up on this trip so I look HORRIBLE!" Amber yelled as she grabbed Jerome by his collar. Soon everybody joined in complaining how tired and mad they were.

"Okay, okay! We're sorry! Trudy can we pleeeease participate! You don't hate us do you?" Alfie questioned. Everyone nodded, but all Trudy could do was sigh.

"Alright. You can participate as long as you _behave_" Trudy warned. Jerome and Alfie nodded and put on their best smiles.

"Now, today's first activity is a fun one which I know you'll like! We are...building...marshmallow guns!" Trudy announced. Everybody cheered and smiles spread around the circle.

"Now, this is an individual activity. You will each get some pipes, a marker, a ruler, a packet of mini marshmallows, some caps and connectors, and I have a saw here to cut the pipes. I've also got some stickers and colourful markers here to decorate your gun! After you build it, you can load it with marshmallows and fire away! But be sure to wear a pair of these safety goggles, I don't want anybody getting hit in the eyes" Trudy explained. All of the eight teens went to grab their materials and set to work. Jerome, Alfie and Fabian were quick to get started, while the girls seemed to be a little lost.

"How on earth do you build this thing?" Nina puzzled. Fabian went over to her.

"Here, I'll help you" he offered. Just as Fabian reached out his hand to grab the pipe, Nina's hand brushed against his. She looked up at Fabian, who had quickly taken his hand away. Their eyes locked and Nina could feel her cheeks going warm. They both looked away quickly. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who had seen it. Amber was already picturing Nina and Fabian's first date.

After about fifteen minutes, most people had finished building and were up to decorating their guns. Amber's was pink, of course, with little heart stickers. Patricia's was coloured black with red and purple streaks. Nina had coloured hers purple with pink and white polka-dots. Mick's was red with soccer balls all over it. Fabian had coloured his gun blue with black music notes. Jerome's was green with bright orange/red flames. Alfie's was yellow with green aliens on it. Mara had left hers white with green, purple and light pink stars. Everybody picked up a pair of safety goggles, loaded their guns with mini marshmallows and spread out.

"FIRE!" Alfie yelled, which began the marshmallow war. There were marshmallows flying everywhere, people laughing and ducking.

"Yes!" Mick cheered as he hit Patricia's back with a marshmallow.

"Duck!" Mara yelled as a marshmallow came hauling at the back of Amber's head. As soon as it past, she quickly spun around and fired at the person behind her, who happened to be Alfie and the marshmallow hit him on the cheek.

About half an hour of marshmallow fun continued, before most people had run out of marshmallows and Trudy was rounding everyone up.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough. You're all going to help clean up all these marshmallows. Here's a plastic bag, now go around collecting all of the marshmallows" Trudy ordered. All the teens groaned as they were handed plastic bags and went to clean up the mess. After all the marshmallows were cleaned up off the ground, Trudy called everyone in for lunch.

As soon as lunch was over, Trudy began to explain the next activity.

"We're going to be playing... hide and go scare! I'll assign you all into two teams, and you'll be getting team colours. You'll each get 5 chips **(A/N: they'll be using poker chips)** in the colour of your team. Then you'll spread out, and try to scare someone from the other team. Each time you scare somebody, they have to give you one of their chips. At the end of the game, whichever team has the most chips wins! You'll get 5 minutes to spread out, and the game will last about 45 minutes. Got it?" Trudy explained to them. All the teens nodded.

"Right then! Fabian, Alfie, Mara and Amber, you'll be team red. Jerome, Mick, Nina and Patricia are on team blue. Here are your chips, and I've got colour bands too". Trudy assorted everyone as they got their colour bands and chips. The two teams spread out within five minutes.

"READY, SET, HIDE AND GO SCARE!" Trudy yelled, and then she blew a blow horn that sounded the beginning of the game. At first, things were so quiet you could only hear birds chirping. Jerome very quietly and sneakily crept up behind Amber.

"RAHH!" Jerome yelled and shook Amber's shoulders. Amber let out an ear-piercing scream as Jerome cracked up laughing. Amber glared at Jerome and handed over one of her chips.

"Got ya! Thanks for the chip!" Jerome said and darted away into the trees. Meanwhile, Nina was ever-so-quietly crawling along the ground, trying to sneak up on Fabian. As soon as she reached him, she slowly reached out her hand and grabbed his right leg and shook it violently, while growling like a dog.

"Whoa!" Fabian exclaimed and tried to get Nina's hand off his leg. Nina stood up laughing.

"Ha! Now hand it over!" Nina demanded and Fabian gave her one of his chips. Nina smiled, and then she ran in the other direction to scare more people.

Over on the other side, Alfie had climbed a tree, directly above where Patricia was standing. He looped one leg around a branch, then he quickly lowered his upper body over the side and yelled "boo!" as his face came in front of Patricia's. Her eyes widened as she jumped back in surprise. Alfie held the branch and flipped his legs over to land his feet on the ground, stumbling. He turned to Patricia.

"I believe you owe me one of your chips?" he asked and held his hand out. Patricia groaned and gave him one of her blue chips.

"Thanks, later Trixie!" Alfie said and ran off into the woods. As the game stretched into the 20-minute mark, the wear scream, yelps and sounds of laughter heard from all sides of the campsite. So far, Blue Team was winning, having Jerome and Patricia on the team. Whereas on the Red Team, Amber was easily scared, and not very good at scaring.

Mara tip-toed behind Mick, who was eyeing Amber from a distance. As she came close, she poked Mick's sides and hissed like a snake. Mick's body trembled with shock, and he turned around to face Mara. She smirked and held out her hand for one of his chips, which he reluctantly handed over. Mara took the chip and walked back the way she came.

After another 20 minutes Trudy blew the blow horn again, which signalled the end of the game. Everyone soon started to come back into the clearing where the campsite was.

"Alright everybody, I hope you had fun! It's time to determine the winner, so team red go over there and team blue go over here, add up your chips!" Trudy instructed, and then everyone separated into their teams. Jerome had collected more than he had lost, and so had Alfie. Amber had lost much more chips than she had gained. In the end, red team had totalled with 23 chips, while blue team had a final score of 28.

"And it looks like Blue Team is the winner! Red team, as a result of losing you will all do the cooking tonight, and you will help search for wood after dinner for the campfire" Trudy said as the red team groaned and the blue team cheered.

* * *

After the red team had cooked the meal and everyone had eaten, they all gathered around and placed firewood in the centre, lighting it with fire. Trudy gave everyone some marshmallows on sticks.

"Does anybody know a good campfire song?" Mara asked.

"Luckily I brought my guitar!" Fabian said as he pulled his guitar out from behind him.

"How about the SpongeBob one?" Alfie suggested with a grin. Everyone chuckled, but thought it was a good idea to start with something light-hearted. Alfie and Jerome began the song:

_Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song_

_Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_**Alfie: **__bum, bum, buuumm..._

_**Really fast: **__c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g, c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song_

_It'll help, it'll help, if you just sing along!_

The gang laughed and clapped as the song ended. After that everyone was roasting marshmallows, until it was 'spooky story time'. By then it had gotten quite dark, and Alfie was up for his best shot. **(A/N: the following story I give full credit to its respectful owner, I got this from ., it's called Don't Turn On the Lights. Warning: not for the faint at heart. Contains blood and death. Enjoy!)**

"_She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more. _

_It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room.  
The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate. _

_The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her._

_She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals. _

_She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again._

_Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could. _

_Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam. _

_The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet. _

_Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage. _

_Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms._

_On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'" _Alfie finished re-telling the story, and glanced at everyone's faces. Nina and Fabian's hands were grasped tightly together. Amber was trembling with fear, while Mara and Mick were gripping onto each other tightly. Patricia's face was full of fright, while Jerome seemed to be the only person who enjoyed the story.

"Okay Alfie, I think that's enough. You've scared the lot of us!" Trudy scolded. Alfie just shrugged and watched as Amber stood up.

"Thanks a lot Alfie. I'll be having nightmare tonight" she said as she marched off to her tent.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too. It's getting late" Fabian claimed, before he realized that his and Nina's hands were still fastened. They both blushed and let go, then everyone soon went to their tents, while Trudy attempted to put out the fire.

"Good night everyone, and don't worry it was just a story! Right, Alfie?" Trudy said.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was just a story! Don't get too worked up about it!" Alfie called to the others before going to bed himself. That night, many of the teens couldn't sleep due to nightmares caused by Alfie's traumatizing tale.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I FINISHED IT! :D And it's over 3000 words too! By the way, I don't own the Campfire Song Song by SpongeBob or the spooky story Alfie told. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will *hopefully* be up by the end of the month, so stay with me! More romance next chapter, promise. The next chapter will be their final camping day by the way. Ta-ta for now! Oh yeah, one more thing. REVIEWS? ;)**


End file.
